


Real Love Lasts Forever

by enjoy_my_trash



Series: The Crow Drabbles [2]
Category: The Crow (1994)
Genre: Adoption, Angst, Crows, Drabble, F/M, Father Figures, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Gangs, Gothic, Mentions of Rape, Michigan, Oneshot, Rape Recovery, brandon lee - Freeform, devils night, hangmans joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8763517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjoy_my_trash/pseuds/enjoy_my_trash
Summary: Sarah is an orphan, she has been since the age of two, adopted by Eric and Shelly at that age, she has witnessed the estranged attack on her new family at the age of five. Shelly was getting ready for marriage to Eric. Neither of them were prepared for his death. Now seven years old, Sarah tells the legend of her father, the crow and his handy work of those who've attacked them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> mad_marquise if you're reading this. I give this to you. ✌ 
> 
> *also story is told in Sarah's POV. 
> 
> *I made shelly live cause I thought it was unfair that they both died. It was clear how Eric dies. But shelly should have lived and gotten counseling and rape recovery. Just saying my opinion. Being shot and falling out of a two story window is obvious death, but being raped and beat is another. And should be taken as heavy conduct and healing. Not just automatic death.  
> Also, Eric is blind in one eye. The bullet went through his skull and retina/cornea in the comics. So its presumed obvious death. In the movie he was shot simply through the chest. Just for dramatic turns. Sorry for long notes. lol.

"My name is Sarah Mohr. I'm here thanks to two awesome people. If it weren't for my foster family, I would probably be dead. But maybe death doesn't sound all that bad... Why do I say that? Well, I'll tell you. Even though my mom hates to talk about it there's been so much closure between her and... Eric. He'd only come to visit us that one time and he never came back... Or that's what we thought."

"There's signs. But... We want to be able to hug and feel him again... If I'd known that was the last time, I would've made the moments last. I understood when he said we couldn't be friends anymore, but I've never accepted the fate. Even to this day I feel him. But there's been no sight of him..."

"Start from the beginning. Maybe you'll see him this time." Albrecht says in a calming tone while in the confrontation room of the Detroit Police Department.

"It all started with me and my former 'mother' Darla. Who'd been dating a top wanted gang member by the name of Funboy. At the time I was only two years old, not understanding of drugs, or needles or anything of the sort. Darla kept pushing me away from the stuff she was using in her arm... Though one day, it was all a blur but the last thing I heard and saw were Darla on the floor foaming from the mouth with a needle in her vein and Funboy walking in from a shower, yelling, 'Darla! Darla! Oh man, what the fuck?!' He kept shaking her. I began to cry at the sight, Funboy told me to shut up, he picked me up and took me to an orphanage."

A crow flew into the room cawing loudly.

"Damn crows. Been gettin a helping of them everyday." Albrecht sighs, staring at the crow shooing it away with his hand, realizing it wasn't leaving he sighs heavily, turning his attention back to Sarah, who seemed intrigued by the crows sudden appearance.

"It could be Eric." She states confidently. The crow caws at her.

"Ain't no damn crow gonna be like that Sarah." Albrecht denied, even though deep inside he missed Eric too.

"But you said he'd come if I started from the beginning,"

"I wasn't intendin' it. But now that its here how is the guy?" Albrecht cocked his head to the side, now watching the crows movements.

"I'm fine." Eric says from behind Albrecht.

"Holy shit boy, don't do that. At least say boo or somethin' damn! Nearly gave me a heart attack!" He says playfully holding his chest.

Sarah giggles.

"Hey dad."

"Hey princess." He responds, laying his cold hands upon her shoulders.

"We were just talkin' bout you. If you don't mind pullin' up a chair."

"Not at all, I was planning on visiting anyway...its been awhile hasn't it Sarah?" Erics voice was low and raspy as if he hadn't spoken in years.

"Yeah dad... Albrecht was right about repeating the story again..."

"Yeah, yeah, you and your crows man..." Albrecht chuckled.

"Next time, I'll say boo." He smirks, looking over at Sarah. "How's mom been?" He asks.

"She's fine, she misses you..."

"I miss her too. I miss both of you."

"What're you doing out so early? Devils Night isn't until tomorrow." Sarah looked at him, then at the crow.

"Let's just say a little birdy told me to come out and play a day early this year. Nothing has changed. You just keep growing like a weed."

Eric smiles up at her, earning a chuckle from Albrecht.

"Haven't seen you since Top Dollars' death. After anymore bad hombre's?" Albrecht was intrigued of how life on the other side was like.

Eric laughs, "No, thankfully not. I come around yearly to visit my family."

"Sounds like a good time to do it man. I quit smokin' cause of you."

 "Also, because of nicotine patches..." Sarah added.

"Yeah, them too." Albrecht nods.

"That's great. What about you Sarah? Anything happen at home?"

"I can't wait for you to come home dad...I can show you my room, the whole house. C'mon! Albrecht can come over for coffee too!"

Sarah tugged at Eric's arm, watching Albrecht get up from his chair, "Sounds like a plan."


End file.
